Only A Dream
by Menari Lichlore
Summary: Oneshot KyoxTohru. Just read it unless you want me to spoil the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Only a Dream?**

A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. I would like to thank my editor, Kanna! By the way, she will be my editor for all of my upcoming stories. This is a oneshot for Kyo and Tohru. It may or may not become a longer story. But, that all depends on my readers. So, if you think I should continue it let me know. Thanks and enjoy. FYI: I was high on Vault, so the story may be a little awkward. .

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The day started out as any normal day at Shigure's house. Tohru was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Shigure was tormenting Mitchan on the phone while Yuki and Kyo were arguing over something stupid. "Breakfast is ready" Tohru called. Everyone came to the table and ate breakfast. After they were done eating, Tohru cleared the table and washed the dishes.

"Shigure, we're heading to school now." Tohru said.

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight. Have a fun day." Shigure called out from his office.

It was silent on the way to school. That is, until Tohru tripped ver her own feet and fell to the ground. Both Kyo and Yuki turned to see If she was alright.

"Oh! Don't worry about me, I'm perfectly fine!" she replied almost too cheerful.

"Then, why is your knee bleeding?" Kyo asked in an almost sarcastic voice.

"Oh! Ah! I-It's nothing. No, really I'm fine!" She said almost shouting.

"Stop moving so I can fix your knee." Kyo shouted irritated.

Kyo reached into his bag and pulled out an orange Band-Aid (he always carried a small First-Aid kit whenever he was with Tohru).

"There. I fixed it" Kyo said as he out the wrappers in his pocket.

"Thank you Kyo." Tohru said with a big cheesy grin on her face.

"C'mon Miss Honda," Yuki began, "We're going to be late for school." he said as they began to walk again.

"Hey! Don't forget about me! You damn rat!" Kyo shouted as he ran to catch up with them.

They finally made it to school and they weren't late. They all said their good-byes as they went to their classes. After what seemed like hours, the lunch bell rang. Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Uo, Hana, Haru, and Momiji all sat together and began to eat their lunches.

"Kyo, I forgot to tell you that I have to work tonight. So, you'll be walking home with Yuki" Tohru said in a somewhat worried voice. Kyo gave a 'WTF' look.

"Don't worry. I have a Student Council Meeting tonight. So you'll be walking home alone." Yuki said in a rather irritated voice.

"Yea, whatever." Kyo said as he finished the rice ball that Tohru had made for him (in the shape of a Cat).

Uo leaned over towards Tohru and the others and whispered, "What's Carrot Top's problem?"

"Stop calling me 'Carrot Top' you damn Yankee!" Kyo yelled at Uo as he stormed out of the room.

'**RING!, RING!'**

"That's the bell, I guess I'll see you guys later." Tohru said as she went to her next class.

Everyone left and went to their next class. Tohru sat in the back of the room next to Kyo. _I hope Kyo's not upset at me_ she though to herself as she stared at him. An idea came to her mind. She grabbed a sheet of loose-leaf and began to write vigorously. While the teacher was turned around, Tohru passed the note to Kyo. He opened the note, a little annoyed. The note read:

_Kyo_

_I hope that I haven't done anything to upset you. _

_I need to talk to you. _

_It's really important. _

_Could you please meet me under the cherry blossom tree by the lake after I come home from work tonight._

_Thank you._

_Oh and one more thing, can you smile for me? _

_It will make me so much more happier. J_

_Tohru _

Kyo finished reading the note and turned to Tohru nodded and gave her a little smile. Which in turn made her smile and much more happier. _I hope that everything is okay_ Kyo thought to himself as the final bell rang. Yuki went to his meeting and Tohru, after saying good-bye to Kyo and Yuki, went to work. Kyo walked home wondering what Tohru needed to talk to him about. He arrived home, went upstairs, changed his clothes, and headed for the cherry blossom tree by the lake. After a few minutes, he finally arrived at the tree. He found a rock and sat on it. Waiting for Tohru to show up.

Just as the sun was about to set, Kyo heard the sound of footsteps running towards him. He turned around to see who it was. _Tohru? _he thought as she was getting closer. Before he could say anything, she was right in front of him, gasping for air. "Toh-" he started to say when all of a sudden he felt a pair of warm lips touch his. Kyo, being the somewhat stupid Cat he was, didn't realize exactly what was going on (in other words he was shocked). After a moment of realization, he returned the kiss.

Finally, they broke apart from each other. Tohru backed up and sat on a rock to catch her breath. Kyo followed to make sure she didn't collapse.

"K-Kyo," she began, "I-I love you." were the words that escaped her lips.

Kyo just had a surprised look on his face. _Am I dreaming? This must be a dream! _Kyo thought to himself. _Please! Don't let this be a dream! _He gazed into her large beautiful chocolate eyes. He opened his mouth to reply. Tohru waited anxiously for his reply.

"Tohru.." he began. "Wake up Tohru"

_What! Did he just tell me to wake up?! _she thought to herself.

Tohru slowly opened her eyes to see Kyo leaning over his desk.

"Hey, Tohru, you awake now?" he asked sounding kind of worried.

"Yea, I'm awake." she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay Tohru?" he asked.

"Yea. How long was I asleep.?" she asked confused.

"Only the last 5 minutes of class. Are you sure you're not getting sick?" he responded.

'_**Ring! Ring!'**_

That was the bell that ended the day. Tohru and Kyo waked out of class. Silent. Tohru went to her locker. She grabbed her books and her shoes. Yuki went to the Student Council meeting and Kyo sat on the roof, staring up at the sky.

"Kyo?" Tohru said.

"AGH! What th-" Kyo screamed jumping from his position as Tohru came into view. "Are you trying to kill me!?" Kyo shouted automatically regretting what he said.

"Oh, no! I was just, I was just coming to tell you that I was on my way to work. I didn't mean to scare you." Tohru said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

_Aww… Damn it! _"Tohru, I'm not mad. Y-you just surprised me that's all. Just, don't start crying, because then it'll make me feel bad and I'll get all pissed off 'cause I made you cry." Kyo began to babble.

"It's okay Kyo. I'll see you tonight then?" she said, tears gone and a great big smile on her face.

"Ya, I guess." He said as Tohru left the roof.

**Later that night as Tohru finished work**

_It was only a dream?! But, it felt so real! _She thought as she walked home from work.

_But, what part was the dream and what part was real? Did I really give Kyo that note? Well, I guess I could always go to the tree by the lake to answer that question._

So, a Tohru arrived at the house, she dropped off her school bag and went to the lake. As she was getting closer to the lake, her heart began to race. _what if Kyo is there! What will I do?! Will I tell him? _ and at that moment the cherry blossom tree came into view. And under it was Kyo. Tohru felt as if her heart would stop at that very moment. _K-Kyo_, _maybe it wasn't a dream. _She thought.

Tohru was overfilled with joy as she began to run towards Kyo, who was turned in the opposite direction of her. She could tell that he heard the sound of her running footsteps as he turned around, _just like in my dream._ she thought as she continued to run towards him.

She stopped right in front of him to catch her breathe. He walked her towards where he was sitting so she could have a moment to catch her breathe.

"K-Kyo," she began, still gasping for air, "Kyo, I-I thought you wouldn't come."

"Are you really that stupid Tohru?!" he asked, "why wouldn't I come, I was worried after I read the note."

"Oh," she simply said.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked after he had calmed down a bit.

"W-well, it wasn't so much something I needed to talk about but, more about something I needed to say." she said.

Kyo was so confused! (what's new?) "W-Well, what did you need to say to me Tohru?" he asked still a bit confused.

"K-Kyo, I-I, I love you!" she finally said as she stood up and walked towards him and placed her lips on his.

Kyo, being the dense one he was, was in shock and didn't know what exactly was going on. After a few moments of realization he returned the gesture. After a few more moments they broke apart from each other. Kyo opened his mouth to respond. _please, don't tell me to wake up. Please! _ she thought to herself.

"T-Tohru." he began, "I-I thought I would live to hear those three simple words. Especially from you. You have no idea how long I've waited for that." he said as he embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"Kyo, the curse…it's it's" Tohru began.

"It's broken. You broke it Tohru" he said as he embraced never wanting to let go, "Thank you."

As they began towards the house after being out all night. As they arrived at the house hand in hand, they heard shouts coming from Shigure's office towards them. Kyo's look quickly changed into a protective one. It was Shigure.

"The curse! The curse! It's broken! The curse is broken!" he shouted.

Kyo looked with love to Tohru, "I know."

Kyo, then, slipped the bracelet off of his wrist, nothing happened. He took Tohru's hand and placed the bracelet on it.

"I love you Tohru." he said as a huge grin formed on Tohru's face.

"I love you too Kyo. And, thank you." she said as embraced Kyo, never wanting to let go.

_No Tohru, thank you._ he thought as he returned the hug.


	2. Question

**Question:**

**As of right now I have started a sequel to Only A Dream.**

**If anyone wants me to post it, please let me know.**

**If I get enough people to request it then, I will post it.**

**Thanks for your support!**

**Ana**


End file.
